A Different Dimension
by SkitzandSootz
Summary: Clary is an ordinary, happy girl from the countryside. Jace is a famous, mysterious boy from the heart of New York City. What will happen when their worlds collide? Clace, Malec, Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Clary's POV

For as long as she could remember, Clary had always been happy with her life. She lived on a farm, had a loving mother and stepfather, an older brother - Jonathan, and of course, her best friend Simon, who lived on the neighbouring farm. But now, at 17 years old, she was beginning to long for something more. All she had for friends were Simon, Jonathan, and Magnus, the farmhand. And with her brother going off to military school, and Simon speaking of his plans to go to college in New York, she was beginning to wonder if her dreams of keeping the family farm were really what she wanted. She often asked herself how it was possible to feel so trapped in a place surrounded by hundreds of acres of countryside that she could go anywhere in.

When Clary was 2, her real father, Valentine, and her mother got into a fight, which ended in a messy divorce, and Clary never seeing her father again. Her mother's best friend, Luke, helped her through that rough time, and they ended up falling in love and getting married. Clary wondered if she would ever fall in love. There weren't exactly many options out here, miles away from civilization.

Throughout her childhood, Clary had always had a passion for two things - reading, and art. Everything that she desperately wanted to do in real life, but couldn't, she did through books. She had travelled the world, fallen in love, gone to college, become a famous artist … the list goes on.

She longed for the day she could actually do these things, and little did she know just how soon that day would be.

Jace's POV

From the age of 10, Jace had grown up in a very wealthy family. His adoptive parents, Robert and Maryse, were both famous musicians, with followers all over the world. Because of this, the family was always in the spotlight, appearing in the news at least once a month. At 17 years old, Jace had been around the world multiple times, had a four digit weekly allowance, didn't want for anything, and dressed in designer labels. Admittedly, he and his siblings, Alec (19) and Isabelle (17), were quite spoilt, and the fame had only made their egos larger.

Jace Herondale was born into a very unstable family, and was abused by his father, until he was put up for adoption at the age of 10. From there, the Lightwood family adopted him, and he and Alec soon became inseparable, doing everything together. He lived a happy life from then on, although he still never fully opened up to anyone other then Alec and Izzy, and was described by the media as dark and mysterious.

**Disclaimer - If anything sounds like someone else's work, that wasn't intentional, and please let me know :). There are probably some plots similar to this one out there, and I apologise if I accidentally copy someone else's work. All characters that aren't my own belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Hey Guys :) This is my first, and probably last fanfiction - I mostly just stick to reading them. I will complete this one though, and please review and tell me what you think, because I have absolutely no idea what I am doing :) **

**Thanks, and cya next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Clary's POV**

"I'll get it!" Clary yelled to no one in particular, as she ran down the stairs, towards the farmhouse door. The weekly mail delivery was an exciting time for Clary. Although she hardly ever received any mail, she still loved the anticipation. This week was different, however - Clary had ordered some new art supplies, and couldn't wait to get started with them. On top of the package lay a plain white envelope, and Clary, thinking it might be the receipt, opened it. Inside was a letter, reading:

_Dear Jocelyn_

_I fear it has been too long since we last saw each other, and I miss you greatly. Robert and I have recently been concerned that our children are becoming spoilt, and were wondering if they could come to your farm for some hard work, that will hopefully change their ways? We have already planned a 3 month holiday around the world, however, and we thought perhaps you and Luke would like to come instead, whilst the children stay at the farm? We leave next week, so please reply before then. _

_With love,_

_Maryse Lightwood xx_

Clary sat down with a thud, her art supplies forgotten. Millions of thoughts were racing through her head at once. She had heard of Maryse, her mother's best friend, and met her children many years ago, and thought that they were rather spoilt, especially Jace. As much as she would be jealous of her mother and Luke if they went, as it had always been her dream to travel the world, she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of three new people being at the farm for three months. Would she become close friends with them? Could this be her escape from the life she was partly trapped in? She didn't know, but what she did know is that she wanted her mother to say yes to Maryse, so that she could find out.

**Disclaimer - If this sounds like someone else's work, it wasn't intentional, and I apologize :). All characters that aren't my own belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Hey guys :) Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jace's POV**

"WHAT" Jace shouted, probably a bit louder then he had intended. The family was seated around the table, forcing down another one of Izzy's attempts at 'food'. But that wasn't the cause of Jace's anger. His parents had just told him that they would be going on a three month holiday around the world, and leaving him, Alec and Izzy to play at peasants on a farm in the middle of goodness knows where.

"Don't be difficult Jace, you might actually end up enjoying it …"

Jace cut his mother off by slamming his hand on the table "I'M BEING DIFFICULT? Only on days where my adoptive mother promises to leave me on a farm in a place where there probably _isn't even wifi" _He finished, before standing up and storming out of the room, closely followed by his siblings.

"Can you believe this?" Jace asked Alec and Izzy, fury prominent in his voice. Alec and Izzy shared a look, eyebrows raised.

"I seem to remember you having fun with a _certain someone _last time we were there"

Jace's face gave him away "Shut up Alec"

"Are you blushing?"

"NO, it was just a childish crush"

Alec and Izzy shared another look, a knowing one.

"Okay, that's not the point. Maryse and Robert are leaving us, while they go on a holiday around the world. What are we going to do about it?"

Alec sighed. Jace was not going to be giving this up anytime soon.

"What would we do Jace? It's not like anything we say or do is going to change their mind, so we may as well just go in a civilized manner and try and have fun. Maybe mum is right, and we will get something good out of it."

Jace looked to Izzy for help, but she was in agreeance with Alec. For the second time that night, Jace stormed out of the room.

**Disclaimer: If this sounds like another fanfiction, I apologize - it wasn't intentional :) Any characters that aren't mine belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Hey Guys :) Please review and let me know what you think :) Cya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Clary's POV**

When Clary woke up that morning, with sunlight streaming across her face, it took her a while to remember why there were butterflies flying around in her stomach. _Tuesday...new lambs? No… mail day? No… _Visitors. Clary shot upright, jumping out of bed, pausing only to don her slippers, as she raced downstairs. Although the Lightwoods and Jace weren't coming until later that day, Clary wanted to finish her jobs for the day before they arrived. So she raced around, cleaning the chicken coops and collecting eggs, milking the cows, and checking on the sheep. Finally, at one pm on the dot, she was finished outside.

Clary wasn't normally one to care about her appearance, but today she found herself staring at the contents of her newly acquired floordrobe, trying to piece together an outfit that wasn't covered in stains and holes. She decided on an oversized grey t-shirt, and her newest pair of black tights, and continued onto the bathroom, where she attempted to tie her still damp hair into a ponytail.

Clary let out a sigh of relief, flopping onto the couch, with her art book in hand. Now all she had to do was wait…

**Jace's POV**

Jace didn't want to get up. Who knows, this could be his last time sleeping in an actual bed for the next three months. They probably still live in mud huts at the farm… he sighed. This was going to be a long three months. Unwillingly, he rolled out of his king sized bed, staggering to his ensuite, his eyes still half closed to block out the harsh morning light.

When he eventually made it out of the warm shower, something he once again wasn't sure he would get for the next three months, he progressed on to the kitchen, where he was met by the rest of his family.

Jace hadn't spoken to his family in the four days since he was told about the farm. This morning was no different. His family kept up a happy conversation around him, discussing anything and everything, whilst he sat, sullenly, only opening his mouth to eat.

"Jace" Jace didn't look up. "Jace" Jace still refused to acknowledge the speaker, staring intently at his plate. "_Jace" _Maryse yelled "_We are leaving in thirty minutes, and you better be ready, whether you like it or not" _

After giving his adoptive mother a long, hard look, Jace stood up and left the room.

Jace had never liked road trips. While the rest of his siblings were content to sing along to songs and play _I spy _he had always preferred reading, and staring out the window. Today was no different. He spent the entire eight-hour journey glaring out the window at the scenery, as it gradually changed from high rises and shops, to paddocks and cows. He didn't open his mouth to speak once. Not even when Isabelle poured an entire bottle of water onto his pants, and certainly not when he arrived, and his parents said goodbye, and that they loved him, _and that they'd be back in three months. _No, not even then.

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry if anything sounds like someone else's work - it wasn't intentional. Any characters that aren't my own belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Hey guys :) As usual, please let me know what you think, and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jace's POV**

As he stood on the driveway, staring at the house in front of him, Jace couldn't help but feel at least a little impressed. What he had expected to be a broken down shack was, in fact, a beautiful old farmhouse, that had clearly been well looked after over the years. Despite the diminishing light, Jace could see that two large oak trees framed the ivy covered porch, and intricately detailed panels of white surrounded the windows and doors, cutting them off from the soft red bricks that formed the rest of the large manor.

Of course, Jace wasn't going to admit what he thought to anyone. So, as Alec and Izzy admired the building, Jace stared at the ground, muttering under his breath and kicking stones with his hands in his pockets. He was determined not to enjoy the next three months, and the nice surprise of decent accommodation wasn't going to change that.

**Clary's POV**

By the time Clary heard the car pull into the driveway, it was getting late, and she had been waiting for four hours. Naturally, in that time she had spilled paint on her clothes, run her hand through her hair several times, and acquired a terrible breath from the garlic bread she had eaten for lunch. Therefore, after saying a hurried goodbye to her parents, she raced upstairs to freshen up, before running back downstairs to open the door.

**Jace's POV**

As Jace watched the door open, he was not expecting much. Definitely not the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It wasn't your everyday sort of beauty either - blonde hair, blue eyes … - No, this was different - the greenest eyes, the cutest spattering of freckles around her adorable nose …. And that hair! Deep red, shiny, curly … _Wait_, what? _What was he doing?_ Jace Herondale did not get crushes. If he had learned anything from his abusive father, it was that love only led to broken hearts - to love was to destroy. Nope, _he was not doing this, _he told himself sternly. And yet he couldn't help but smile back when she gave him the most incredible smile, and as she led them to their rooms, talking all the while, he couldn't help but fall in love, just a little, with the sound of her voice.

**Clary's POV**

Clary was finding it difficult to sleep that night. The events of the evening were circling her mind, and she kept coming back to one name in particular. Jace Herondale. Accompanying the name was a pair of golden eyes, a shock of golden hair, golden skin … Clary snapped herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't let herself fall for the first boy she laid eyes on. Besides, rich, famous Jace would never fall for a nobody like her. She was setting herself up for heartbreak. Sighing, Clary rolled over and fell into a restless sleep, her dreams clouded by a pair of golden eyes.

**Disclaimer: If this sounds like anyone else's work, I apologize, it wasn't intentional. All characters that aren't my own belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Hey Guys :) Please let me know what you think, and review :) Cya next time/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jace's POV**

Jace woke that morning to the smell of bacon. Forgetting where he was for a brief moment, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. He had a small room, and only a single bed, with a dresser and wardrobe in each corner, but as much as he hated to admit it, the view out the bay window made up for it - rolling countryside for as far as the eye could see, broken only by a couple of barns, rivers, and ponds. Summoning all the willpower he could muster this early in the morning, he rolled out of bed, heading across the hall for a shower.

Isabelle and Alec were already seated around the kitchen table when Jace finally made it downstairs. They were engaged in a lighthearted conversation with Clary, and seemed to be actually enjoying themselves.

"You're here," Isabelle said happily, holding up a glass of pink liquid "You have to try some of Clary's homemade strawberry juice, it's amazing!"

"I am a man," Jace said, "And men do not consume pink beverages."

"_Anyway…."_ Clary started "Today I was thinking that I could take you guys around with me while I do some farm work, so that you all know what to do tomorrow?"

"Oh joy, how fun" Jace muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing"

"Well, in that case, will everyone be ready in half an hour?"

Upon hearing the small chorus of yes', Clary stood up and began clearing the table.

**Clary's POV**

As Clary watched Alec and Jace try their hands at sheep shearing, she felt a little sorry for the two city boys. They had lived most of their lives as upper-class children, not knowing what hard work felt like. This way of living must be quite a shock to them. Deciding it was time for them to take a break, Clary called out to them, "Alright guys, I'll get Magnus to finish that off later, let's go get lunch"

She then proceeded to head back to the house. Alec put down the shearer, and ran to catch up, before asking, "Who's Magnus?"

Clary turned to look at him "The farmhand, what makes you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious"

Shrugging, Clary turned back around and continued onto the farmhouse, where Izzy had said she would make lunch.

**Alec's POV **

Alec was fairly certain he had seen Magnus the previous day when they had been driving up the long driveway for the first time. There had been something about the tall, dark-haired man that had caught Alec's eye, and when he had turned to look at the passing car, he had caught Alec's eye, and actually _winked. _Alec wondered if perhaps this 'holiday' wasn't going to be so bad after all. Shaking his head, and unable to mask the smile on his face, he headed up to the house, where Izzy was making another one of her infamous lunches. Alec felt almost sorry for Clary, who had no idea what was about to hit her.

**Disclaimer - If this sounds like anyone else's work, I apologize, it was not intentional. Anything that isn't mine belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Hey guys :) please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jace's POV**

In an unusual display of kindness, that had raised many eyebrows, Jace had offered to help Clary clean up the kitchen, whilst the others went for a swim in the river. That was why, at that moment, he was standing by the sink scrubbing the dishes, while Clary made attempts at conversation. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her though. He was too busy thinking, desperately trying to work out what it was about this girl that had made him fall for her, made him blush when he caught her looking at him, made his dreams become filled with a pair of green eyes. He wanted to know what it was, because more than anything he wanted to take it away, to make himself hate her. Jace Herondale could not, _would not, _fall in love. He had seen what it did to others, and he would not let it happen to him - _to love was to destroy._ Sighing, he built back up the wall around his emotions, the wall that had slipped when he had met Clary, and swore not to let it fall again.

**Clary's POV**

Clary was tired of trying to make conversation with the golden-haired boy next to her. No matter what she said, how many jokes she cracked, he just remained staring stonily at the sink. Finally, when he sighed for the eightieth time, she cracked.

"Why do you insist on being so grumpy?!"

"Hmmm, maybe it's because I _simply just don't like you, _did you think of that?"

"But even then, surely that doesn't mean you have to be in a terrible mood for the next month"

"Perhaps it does"

With those three words, Jace turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clary glaring furiously at his back. She had tried, she told herself, tried to be nice to him, and all she had got in return was blank stares and snide comments. She knew that normally, if this was anyone else, she would have developed a strong dislike to them by now. But there was something about him, and she didn't know what it was, but it was kind of like having an addiction to a drug - she knew he was dangerous, and that she should get away from him before she got hurt, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she was still falling for him, and that scared her more than anything else in the world.

**Izzy's POV**

Jace was sitting on a hammock staring at the sunset when Izzy found him. She had come to get him for dinner, but the way he was staring at the sky, not with anger in his eyes, but with a sad, and regret filled look, made her sit down next to him. "Hey," she murmured, "What's up?" Jace continued looking straight ahead, but Izzy didn't push him, she could see that he was thinking, deciding whether or not to tell her about what was on his mind. "I don't know what to do" Izzy stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "My dad always told me that to love was to destroy, and that I should never let myself fall for anyone, that it would be what killed me"

"Jace, that's terrible!"

"But that's the thing Izzy, it's not. I agree with it, but now I just don't know what to do"

Izzy sighed. She knew exactly what, or more like who, he was talking about. "Clary"

"Yep. The minute I met her, all those years ago, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I thought I was past it, but yesterday, when I saw her again, all those feelings I had fought so hard to suppress came flooding back. I told myself I wouldn't fall for her, and so I was really awful to her instead, and I before I basically told her I hated her, and then left the room. I thought it would make me feel better, if she hated me, but it just made it worse. _I'm in love with Clary, _Izzy, and there's _nothing_ I can do about it."

Izzy looked Jace straight in the eyes. "That's not true Jace, and you know it. The only reason you are doing this to yourself is because you are scared. You're scared of going against what your father drilled into you since you were born, you're scared that maybe he was right, you're scared that someone has managed to break through your walls that you spent your whole life building up, and most of all, you're scared that Clary won't feel the same way about you." Jace opened his mouth to interrupt, but Izzy wasn't finished.

"No Jace. Don't try to tell me that she probably doesn't after how you've treated her. You've only been here for one night, and in that time I've seen the way she looked at you when she thought no one was watching, I've seen how much effort she's put into talking to you, I've seen it Jace, just like I saw how much you like her. And yes, maybe she is angry at you right now. So apologize to her, and give her time. It's time to stop being scared of your feelings, and _be a man."_

**Jace's POV**

Despite the harshness of Izzy's words, Jace knew deep down that they were all true. Yes, he was scared, but it was time that he made a move, before it was too late. Standing up, he thanked Izzy, before heading inside for dinner, with another feeling in his chest that he had never felt before - Hope. Hope that maybe his father was wrong, hope that maybe Clary was willing to forgive him, and hope for them.

**Disclaimer: Any characters or quotes that aren't my own belong to Cassandra Clare. If anything sounds like someone else's work, it wasn't intentional, and I apologize :) **

**Hey guys :), not the best chapter sorry, but please review and let me know what you think anyway. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Jace's POV**

Clary wasn't at dinner that night. When Jace went to look for her afterwards, he couldn't find her, even after searching the whole house. Jace was beginning to panic. It was getting dark, it was raining, and a thunderstorm was imminent. He ran up the stairs to Alec's room, flinging the door open dramatically.

"Alec, I can't find Clary"

"Where have you looked?"

"_The entire house_" Jace was almost shouting now.

"She did say that she was going to make sure the lambs were alright, what with the storm coming tonight"

"She should be back by now!"  
"Jace, calm down. She probably just got stuck in the barn - remember how she told us that happens sometimes? Go get Izzy and meet me downstairs. I'll get Magnus."

**Alec's POV**

Alec didn't believe the story he had told Jace. In actual fact, he was worried about Clary, but he couldn't have told Jace that - he was already worked up enough. By the time Jace came downstairs, looking considerably calmer, no doubt thanks to Izzy, Alec had already called Magnus' number, which Clary had given him earlier in the day 'for emergencies', and Magnus was on his way - apparently he was picking up someone called Simon along the way.

"So what's the plan Alec?"  
"I'm not sure yet Izzy, we're just gonna wait for Magnus to show up, he'll know what to do"

As if on cue, Magnus chose that moment to burst through the door, with a nerdy looking boy close behind. "Phew, it's wet out there" Magnus said, looking around the room. "This is Simon, by the way - Clary's best friend."

After a brief round of introductions, Magnus split everyone into groups - Izzy, Jace and Simon for one, and Alec and Magnus as the other. Of course, when Magnus had said he would be going with Alec, there had been a few eyebrows raised, and Alec couldn't deny the slight feeling of excitement it put in his stomach. After arming everyone with flashlights and phones, they agreed to meet back at the house an hour, and then walked out into the cold, stormy night.

**Clary's POV**

_Earlier _

Clary had been about to head down for dinner when it first began to rain. After checking the weather forecast and seeing the thunderstorms scheduled, she'd decided to quickly check that the new lambs would be warm enough that night.

After a brief inspection showed that the lambs were going to be fine, she began to head back up to the house.

The half hour walk was one which Clary had safely walked hundreds of times in her life, and tonight would have been no different, had lightning not struck a big oak tree just as she was walking under it. Clary heard the loud crack as the tree's largest branch snapped off, heading towards her, but by the time her mind registered it, it was too late. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was an intense pain encircling her entire lower body.

**Jace's POV**

Jace didn't like Simon. It was something about the way he talked about Clary, with clear affection in his voice. It raised an odd feeling in Jace's stomach, that he wasn't used to feeling … Jealousy. After an hour of listening to Simon rambling on about some stupid comic books he read, Jace reached the end of his short supply of patience when he heard Simon say to Isabelle, "He looks like he's thinking of something serious, but if you ask him what it is, he'll punch you in the face". At that, Jace said, "Actually Simon, that's the first correct thing you've said since I met you. It just so happens that I'm in an especially bad mood right now, after having had to put up with you for the last hour, so how about you shut up, before …"

Jace never got to finish his sentence, because he had just spotted what had been his worst nightmare ever since he discovered Clary was missing.

**Simon's POV**

Clary had been Simon's best friend ever since they first met when he was just a few weeks old. When he followed Jace's gaze, to see her small, unmoving frame being crushed by the massive branch lying across her lower body, he felt his heart drop. He vaguely heard Jace calling her name, and his legs were carrying him towards her, but all his thoughts seemed so far away, apart from one question. Did he just lose his best friend?

**Disclaimer: Anything that isn't mine is Cassandra Clare's. If this sounds like anyone else's work, I apologize - it wasn't intentional :) **

**Hey guys, not the best chapter sorry, please let me know what you think, and review :)) **


End file.
